superswfandomcom-20200214-history
Satoru Akashi
, nicknamed "Chief" by his fellow Boukengers, is the of the Boukengers. He drives the GoGo Dump and leads the team with a calm expression and a fire in his heart. He mostly battles against King Ryuuwon of the Jaryuu Clan. Biography Boukenger Satoru is the chief of the Search Guard Success Foundation and the Fiery Adventurer. Once an enthusiastic treasure-hunter known as the "Immortal Fang," the tragic deaths of his partners Kyouko and Masaki in a blaze trap made him retire, only to be hired by SGS. With a calm exterior, Satoru actually hides hot blood inside, as evidenced when he simply catapulted Masumi Inou and Natsuki Mamiya into the Go Go Dump's bucket and carried them and an entire tub of dirt and gravel at full throttle out of the Gordom temple before dumping the entire load upon coming to a full stop. He says "Attack!" and simultaneously snaps his finger at the end of each order he gives to the others. He refers to the other Boukengers by their respective colors, something that Masumi has a thing against. He is also seemingly oblivious to Sakura Nishihori's heavily implied attraction to him as he is a workaholic. He became filled with self-doubt in Task 4 after Go Go Vehicles 1~5 were buried under ice in a deep crevasse, the resulting suffering of his teammates sparked his memories of Kyouko and Masaki. It took his mighty willpower for him to control the overload-prone GoGo Drill and prevent history from repeating itself. Satoru used to be a huge fan of Jimon Kagawa's writings about heroes. He is a constant rival of Ryuuwon and took Ragi, a human whom Ryuuwon had transformed into a Wicked Dragon, under his protection and received "the Greatest Adventure" while restoring the Water Metropolis. During the events of the Boukenger movie, Satoru encountered his father Kouchi, whom he eventually settled his affairs with. Satoru was given the offer to quit the Boukengers and join SGS Rescue, but he refused, because he likes to have his own adventures. Instead, he gave Eiji Takaoka the GoGo Changer. Satoru has at times gone off by himself to find Precious or protect his comrades. In Task 10-11, he let Ryuuwon and Arch Priest Gajah take DaiBouken with him inside to the secret island where SGS kept the Manuscript of Leon Giordana. In Task 42, when all of the GoGo Vehicles were damaged by Furious Demon God Gai and Grand Beast Rei's new Homunculus, he took SirenBuilder, since Eiji at that time was frozen in stone and was never used, to go stop the Quester controlled Homuculus. His real intention was to detonate SirenBuilder with the Homunculus holding on, but everyone came in time to tell Satoru that they are a team and cannot do everything alone. He fought Ryuuwon for the final time, only to endure the destruction of the Precious Bank thanks to DaiKenjin Zubaan. He then followed Desparado in the modified DaiVoyager. Gekiranger vs. Boukenger ]] Six months after the final battle with Gajah, Satoru left the Boukenger team to take on a new adventure by taking the space-worthy GoGo Voyager into space to fight outer space Precious, though he was surprised that Sakura followed him, and apparently utterly clueless as to her true intentions. However, when Sakura is possessed by Pachacamac, Satoru is forced to aid him in obtaining the two jewels the monster needed to regain his power. Once Sakura is freed, Satoru aids his team and the Gekirangers in defeating Pachacamac. Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Satoru fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, the Red he was based on, AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the Great Legend War, Satoru is the one who informs the Goseigers that they destroyed the Zangyack's first invasion alongside Go-Onger Saki Rouyama. 199 Hero Great Battle During the battle with the Black Cross King, Satoru gave the Gokaigers the Boukenger's Greater Power. The Adventurer Heart Satoru appeared in episode 21 of Gokaiger, asking for the Gokaiger's aid in retrieving , a powerful Precious. He taught Marvelous about Adventurer's Heart. At the end of the episode, Satoru mentions AkaRed, wondering if this is best for him. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Satoru and the rest of his team got their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Hurricanegers, Magirangers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Satoru, alongside his team (Bouken Silver and Zubaan were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Kiaido and the Armadillo Orphnoch. Super Hero Taisen Z The five-man Boukenger team was part of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and that came to assist the Sentai and Riders of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, the Boukengers appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Appearances in other media TV Hand-Offs MagiRed (outside) calls Bouken Red (black background) through his MagiPhone. Through a split-screen effect, Bouken Red turns his attention toward the viewers, posing. This is, so far, the only Hand-Off where the two Reds do not physically meet one another, with MagiRed instead making phone contact with Bouken Red (Satoru Akashi) from a different location. This is also the only Hand-Off between two Reds who did not meet up in a subsequent team-up focused exclusively on their teams' meeting (ie. not counting the Legend War, where they did not interact with each other anyway). meets Bouken Red.]] Bouken Red and GekiRed walk through a fog and give each other a high five. Bouken Red walks off to the fog where GekiRed walked through, and the viewers' attention turns toward GekiRed. meets GekiRed.]] Akibaranger An imaginary Bouken Red appear twice alongside the "unofficial" Sentai team, Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, in the third episode, after AkibaRed says his catchphrase "Boukenger, Attack!", wearing his "lucky outfit". Later, he appears to encourage AkibaBlue and transforms into Bouken Scooper. Bouken Red reappears leading his five-man team alongside the other two Inordinate Sentai, Dekaranger and Jetman, in Season Two's alternate take on the events of the first season. The three official Sentai come to aid the Akibarangers in the final battle with the Stema Otsu Corporation. Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Satoru in the sixth episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. The Boukengers, with Bouken Silver this time, later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Satoru's appearances in the "Versus Series", Boukenger vs. Super Sentai and Gekiranger vs. Boukenger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Alata (Gosei Red) also dresses as Satoru in the Boukenger cosplay. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Satoru Akashi/Bouken Red: to be added Bouken Red - Accel Tector= GoGo Vehicles * GoGo Dump * GoGo Jet * GoGo Commander Arsenal * Accellular * Survi-Buster Sniper Mode ** Survi-Buster/Survi-Blade ** Scope Shot * Bouken Bo/Bouken Javelin * Accellular * Survi-Buster Sniper Mode ** Survi-Buster/Survi-Blade ** Scope Shot * Bouken Bo/Bouken Javelin * Accel Tector ** Dual Crusher *** Drill Head *** Mixer Head - Lucky Mode= Akashi donned a good luck outift in Task 27: The Feng-Shui Trap, which he later wore as Bouken Red. The whole team donned "Lucky Mode" (referred by Akashi as "Courageous Mode") in the The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia file of Task 46: The Awakened Darkness, in a parody of the Power-Up Henshin. The lucky outfit was later worn by the imaginary Bouken Red in his first appearance in Akibaranger episode 3. - Bouken Scooper= In order to help Akibarangers, the imaginary Bouken Red transformed into , the Ludicrous Power of the Boukengers. The Bouken Scooper is wielded by Akiba Blue. Bouken Scooper is based on DaiBouken's Go Scooper. The Bouken Scooper is strong enough to be used as a drill and a normal spade. As a drill, the user can also drill in along with it for hiding purposes. }} Ranger Key by his side.]] The is Satoru Akashi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. Marvelous and AkaRed found the Bouken Red key together, with AkaRed saving Marvelous from a trap shortly before. The Bouken Red Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Bouken Red. It was also used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) and Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) on one occasion each. *Joe became Bouken Red as part of an all-red Gokai Change when the Gokaigers traveled to the past and fought against Shitari of the Bones and his Gedoushu during the Goseigers' team-up with the Shinkengers. *Among several changes as he, Luka, Don, and Ahim fought against Zangyack while Joe was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Boukengers in their battle with the revived King Ryuuwon. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Satoru received his key and became Bouken Red once more. Red Spirit As the thirtieth Red, Bouken Red's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Imitations A copy of Bouken Red was created by Ouga as part of the Evil Boukengers. Behind the scenes Portrayal Satoru Akashi is portrayed by . As Bouken Red, his suit actor was . Etymology * is from the surname of Japanese officer , who entrapped Russia to confusion as a spy of the imperial Japanese army in the Russo-Japanese war. * The kanji for "Satoru," "暁," can also be read as . "Satoru" is also Japanese for "to realize". * The First 3 Letters in his Surname (Aka) also refers to the kanji for his color. Dub names In the Korean dub of Boukenger entitled Power Rangers Treasure Force, which aired in South Korea, Satoru is renamed Keine. Notes *Satoru's personality is based off of Tsuyoshi Kaijo (Akarenger) from the original Sentai series, Himitsu Sentai Goranger. However, his love of adventuring is similar to another Red: Ken'ichi Akama (GoggleRed) of Dai Sentai Goggle V. * Due to his own anniversary connection, Akashi is the only Sentai Legend who has admitted to meeting with AkaRed outside of Captain Marvelous. ** The only other Sentai hero who had met with AkaRed and appeared in Gokaiger as well was Nanami Nono (HurricaneBlue), but she did not mention it during her appearance. * In Gokaiger, there is a deleted scene of him with a Legend Shift. External links *Bouken Red at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Bouken Red at the Dice-O Wiki